


Lunch Fix

by CanadianGarrison



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, quickie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: Porthos and Aramis work in an office and have a lunchtime tryst in an empty washroom.





	Lunch Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smuttyladies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smuttyladies).



> Trying to get back into lunchtime fic writing. This is totally unedited (I didn’t even re-read it) but hopefully it’s fun.
> 
> For my darling #smuttyladies, because I love you.

Aramis hurried down the dim hall, avoiding the stacks of chairs and old half-broken desks, looking back towards the bank of elevators before turning left and stepping into the bathroom. The lights turned on automatically, and Aramis waited, checking his hair in the mirror and then getting a head start on undoing his button-up shirt. Three of five buttons were opened by the time Porthos entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him and then stalking across the tile floor to where Aramis stood. 

“How long have we got?” Porthos asked as he opened the remaining two buttons and slid his hands across Aramis’s chest, leaning in to kiss his exposed collarbone. 

“Twenty minutes.” Aramis didn’t bother with Porthos’s shirt, focussing instead on undoing his pants and shoving them down enough that he could get a grip on Porthos’s cock. He was still soft but taking an interest in the proceedings, thickening up in Aramis’s hand. 

“We’ve worked with less,” Porthos laughed, and then went in for a real kiss. He tasted like Nutella, Aramis’s favourite, and for a moment they just stood there, holding each other and kissing, letting the depth of feeling for each other show through in their actions, clinging tight and sharing breath. 

Then Aramis pulled back and dropped to his knees. Porthos groaned, rolled his hips eagerly even before Aramis had him in his mouth. Aramis didn’t waste any time, immediately taking Porthos’s cock in as deep as he could, holding his mouth tight and sucking hard, pulling back and then diving in deep, over and over. 

In no time, Porthos was fully hard, his thick cock dripping slick over the back of Aramis’s tongue, and Aramis had to be careful not to drool on himself - swollen lips could be laughed off, but a big wet stain on his clothes was another matter. Porthos tasted so good, filled his mouth just the way Aramis liked, but they had barely any time, and Aramis wanted more. They both did. 

So Aramis stood up, tweaked his own nipples playfully for Porthos, then tossed his shirt onto the countertop beside the sink and worked on opening his own pants. 

“You got the lube?”

Porthos snorted. 

“Fuck d’you think I am, new?” He held up a travel packet of astroglide and waved it back and forth. “Even warmed it up for you. Now turn around and bend over, like a good little slut.”

Aramis grinned in delight as he turned, bracing his hands on the counter and pushing his ass out as Porthos tugged his pants and underwear down around his thighs. 

“Mmm, gorgeous,” Porthos murmured. Aramis heard the tear of the foil lube packet, and Porthos’s familiar sigh - the ‘lubing himself up” sound, one of Aramis’s favourite sounds in the entire world. 

Then the hot, blunt head of Porthos’s cock was pressing against Aramis, sliding up and down as Porthos tried to press in, not quite at the right angle to get where Aramis needed him. Aramis shivered, reached back with one hand to spread his ass while Porthos did the same for the other cheek, and this time when Porthos pressed forward Aramis felt his body open. He gasped, unable to help himself from pushing back to meet Porthos, feeling his fat dick filling Aramis slowly, inch by inch, until he was seated deep inside and Aramis could let go, bring that hand back to help steady himself on the bathroom counter. 

Porthos moved his hands to Aramis’s hips, leaving sticky smears of lube on the left side but that was fine, nobody would know, his clothes were all safely out of the way. Porthos pulled out, then pushed back in faster than the first time, and paused. 

“Ready?” Porthos’s voice was deep, gravelly, clearly barely containing his need. 

“Fuck me, Porthos.” Aramis didn’t sound any calmer. 

Porthos fucked Aramis hard and fast, each thrust knocking him forward against the counter, until Aramis had to throw up one hand to brace himself on the mirror. He looked up at his own reflection, his flushed chest and hard cock, huge eyes and wild hair. Behind him, Porthos grinned and winked, swivelling his hips when Aramis met his eyes in the mirror. He was so full, so stretched, and Porthos looked so gorgeous, big and beautiful, and suddenly Aramis was close, so close, so ready to come. 

“Harder,” Aramis urged, and Porthos gave him what he needed, tightening his grip on Aramis’s hips - would he leave bruises? - and fucking him faster, deeper, and harder than before. Aramis moaned in pleasure. He couldn’t risk releasing his grip on the counter to jack himself off, there’s no point in a secret lunch-time tryst if you come back to work with a bloody nose or bruised forehead, but at this rate he wouldn’t need to. So instead Aramis focused on being loose, open, welcoming every push and slide of Porthos’s cock in his ass. 

Porthos clearly liked that, his panted breath coming harder and louder, his strokes shortening up until he was grinding himself in deep, barely pulling out at all. 

“Ready?” Porthos asked again. 

“Yes, fuck, come in me,” Aramis answered, and Porthos did, plastering himself to Aramis’s back and pressing deep inside, coming deep inside him. Porthos finally reached around with one hand to curl it around Aramis’s cock, and it took barely two strokes before Aramis was coming too, ass clenching and spasming around Porthos, drawing another moan out of him as he sprayed come all over the countertop. 

For a moment they both just stood there, trying to catch their breaths, and then Aramis slowly leaned forward, letting Porthos’s softening cock slip out of his body. Porthos grabbed a wad of paper towels and handed some to Aramis, using the rest to wipe the counter clean while Aramis dabbed delicately at himself. 

“Okay. What time is it, can I eat before our 1:30 with Initech?”

“Yep you’ve still got twenty more minutes,” Aramis said. “I ate already, so I’ll make sure the room is set up and that Dianne knows to let them in.” 

“You’re the best admin assistant I’ve ever had.” Porthos leaned in for a kiss. “Play your cards right and the boss might just take you home tonight.”

“It’s the least I could do to thank you for finding this spot for us,” Aramis answered. “What would I do without my lunchtime fix?”


End file.
